The capability to provide a richer user experience in visuals such as maps can be a competitive edge for manufacturers. This capability may include the rendering of text and other shapes (collectively referred to as markup) in a scene. Typically, this is handled either by drawing the markup and letting it obscure the scene in some way or trying to draw the markup entirely in the scene, in which case the markup can be obscured by parts of the scene. In multi-dimensional renderings such as three-dimension (3D), a problem exists as to how to draw the markup into the 3D scene in such a way that the markup is both visible and yet not obscuring the scene or any parts thereof.